starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tierra (planeta)
|sector = Sector Fath |sistema = Sistema Tierra |soles = |orbita = |lunas = |coord = K-6 |xyz = |rutas = |distancia = |dia = |año = |clase = Terrestre |diametro = |atmosfera = |clima = |gravedad = |terreno = Océanos, masas continentales |agua = |interes = |fauna = |flora = |especies = |otrasespecies = |idioma = |gobierno = Naciones estado''The Star Wars Intergalactic Passport'' |poblacion = |gentilicio = |ciudades = |imports = |exports = |afiliacion = }} [[Archivo:Definitely not Earth.jpg|right|thumb|El Halcón Milenario se estrella contra el planeta natal de Jones.]] La Tierra era un planeta en que se operaba la agencias de viaje Tours Estelares en algún punto entre 1 ABY y 0 ABY. Desde el espacio, se podía ver que una gran proporción de la superficie de la Tierra estaba cubierta por océanos, y el resto consistía en masas terrestres, y que una red de nubes envolvía el planeta con un velo blanco. A través de la línea espacial Star Tours, la Tierra se conectó a otros mundos como Coruscant, Kashyyyk, Naboo, Hoth, Geonosis y Tatooine. Alrededor del 4.3 DBY, la Tierra también actuó como un centro para vuelos a Endor, antes de que se cerrara Star Tours. También fue conocido como Urthha por algunos. Estaba compuesto por varios estados-nación, y el Pasaporte Intergaláctico era inútil como pasaporte planetario para cualquiera de estos estados-nación. Entre bastidores La imagen de la Tierra utilizada en el sitio web de Disney para Star Tours: The Adventures Continue es The Blue Marble, que fue creada por la NASA y fue la imagen más detallada a todo color de la Tierra a partir de 2002. Aunque técnicamente tiene lugar en una galaxia muy, muy alejada de la galaxia de la Vía Láctea, la Tierra fue utilizada en algunas fuentes de Universo Expandido anteriores a la adquisición de Disney. Un primer ejemplo fue The Star Wars Intergalactic Passport, que señaló que no era un pasaporte válido para su uso en viajes internacionales en la Tierra. El rastreo inicial mostrado durante la gran apertura de Star Tours: Las aventuras continúan en Disney Hollywood Studios mencionó el "Sistema Tierra". Nombre del sistema también implicaba que el nombre del planeta era Tierra, que luego se confirmó en Star Tours. : La sección de destinos de Aventuras Continúa en el sitio de Disneyland. Historia no canonica Antes del uso oficial del planeta Tierra en Star Tours: The Adventures Continue, La Tierra también se mostró en varias obras consideradas no canónicas dentro de la continuidad de Leyendas. La Tierra apareció, bajo el nombre de Urthha, en Monsters and Aliens de George Lucas. Este libro combina fotos y arte conceptual de la trilogía original y otras producciones de Lucasfilm con una variedad de piezas breves de ficción, y contiene dos referencias significativas a la Tierra. En uno de ellos, una parodia de un tabloide de un supermercado atribuida a Trebor Uarrac de Chismes Galácticos, dos recién casados de Duros llamados Etro y Droza Edthatt son "secuestrados por seres humanos" del planeta "Urthha". Una imagen de Edthatts, originalmente una foto de producción de Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza, se incluye con la historia. Los Duros en la imagen original fueron canónicamente identificados como Chachi De Maal y Ohwun De Maal. Monsters and Aliens de George Lucas no se considera parte de Star Wars Leyendas, por lo que estas dos historias no son canónicas en esa continuidad. Otro fue "Into the Great Unknown", una historia cómica que se publicó como parte de Star Wars Tales 19. "Into the Great Unknown" presentó a la Tierra, aunque su nombre nunca fue mencionado directamente. Actuó como un cruce entre las franquicias de Star Wars e Indiana Jones, que no solo fueron desarrolladas por George Lucas y escritas por Lucasfilm, sino que también presentaron a Harrison Ford en un papel (como Han Solo y el protagonista principal, respectivamente). El entorno específico del planeta se citó como el Noroeste del Pacífico, que en la vida real se usó como escenario cinematográfico para Endor en Star Wars: Episodio VI Retorno del Jedi, al que Han Solo hizo referencia sutilmente de que el bosque se estrelló -dentro se parecía a Endor. Además, Chewbacca al ser llamado Sasquatch también mencionó cómo Peter Mayhew, el actor de Chewbacca, tuvo que ser acompañado por miembros de la tripulación que vestían chalecos brillantes mientras estaban disfrazados para no confundirlo con Sasquatch (también conocido como Bigfoot) por personas que habían tropezado con el conjunto de filmación. Los eventos del cómic, además de hacer referencia a Star Wars, también incluyeron algunas referencias a la franquicia de Indiana Jones. La referencia del Dr. Jones a la Atlántida indica que el cómic tuvo lugar después de los eventos de Indiana Jones y el Destino de la Atlántida. La aparición más reciente de la Tierra fue en la publicación del blog de Star Wars "El Planeta Tierra Abandona el Proyecto de la Estrella de la Muerte Frente al Poder Imperial Galáctico". Este artículo de blog sobre la decisión de la Tierra de abandonar los planes para crear una Estrella de la Muerte fue una respuesta a una declaración publicada en la oficina de la Casa Blanca con respecto a una petición presentada a través del sitio web de la petición "We the People" del gobierno de EE. UU. Que reunió 34.435 firmas . La declaración irónica, titulada "Esta no es la petición que estás buscando" (una referencia a la famosa frase de Obi-Wan Kenobi "Estos no son los droides que estás buscando" cuando usas el truco de la Mente) ), estimó un costo de $ 850,000,000,000,000,000 para la construcción de una Estrella de la Muerte y notó que la administración no apoyó la voladura de planetas. En ese momento, se requería un mínimo de al menos 25,000 firmas, aunque este requisito luego se aumentó a 100,000, principalmente en respuesta a tales peticiones, que se consideraron frívolas. El personal del Blog de Star Wars respondió al anuncio de la Casa Blanca como si fuera un informe de ruptura del universo desde un punto de vista imperial. Adbuccion a Urthha The Galactic Gossip Informó una vez que una pareja de duros recién casados, Etro y Droza Edthatt, había sido secuestrada por humanos y llevada a un planeta que identificaron como Urthha. Estos humanos hablaban un idioma que los duros necesitaban sincronizadores auditivos para entender. Los Duros fueron llevados a una "fiesta", un evento en el que los Humanos de la Tierra vistiendo una variedad de uniformes se reunieron alrededor de botes líquidos. En la fiesta, los duros fueron examinados por los lugareños, llevados a una mesa y hechos para consumir alimentos que se parecían a los productos estacionarios del sistema Vretha. Después de ofender a la anfitriona al estampar la comida, Etro Edthatt desarrolló lesiones en la col rizada por comer una papa, asustando a los humanos. Dejados solos, los Edthatts se retiraron al congelador. Los Edthatts pasaron el resto de su tiempo en Urthha rebotando en las antenas, leyendo verduras y ahogando libros y pinturas (que resistían mucho menos de lo que solían). Después de más de cuatro períodos solares de estas extrañas experiencias, la pareja estaba incapaces de encontrar su propio camino a casa o encontrar objetos adecuados para rascarse. Afortunadamente para ellos, un joven humano que se acercó a tirar pilas de papel doblado en la residencia los ayudó a regresar. Después de derrotarlos en un juego de nivel profesional de Twister, ayudó a los Edthatts a usar un catalizador de materia (un dispositivo doméstico común en Urthha conocido localmente como "licuadora") para volver a casa. Indiana Jones La Tierra, el planeta natal del Doctor Indiana Jones, estaba orbitada por al menos una luna, tenía una cantidad relativamente grande de agua superficial y tenía un bosque similar al de Endor. El bosque era el hogar de una tribu de humanos que usaban tecnología de combate primitiva como lanzas, arcos y hachas. Después de que el Halcón Milenario aterrizara en el bosque y los miembros de la tribu mataran a Han Solo con flechas, comenzaron a referirse a Chewbacca como "Sasquatch". Ciento veintiséis años después, llevaron al Doctor Jones y a Shorty a los restos de la nave. Los otros lugares de interés del planeta incluyen Atlantis, que Jones había visitado antes de encontrarse con el Halcón. El Presidente de los Estados Unidos Un lider de la Tierra con el título "Presidente de los Estados Unidos" anunció una vez que, a pesar de las demandas de muchos ciudadanos de la Tierra, su gobierno no construiría una Estrella de la Muerte. Si bien su administración citó razones de responsabilidad fiscal, los funcionarios del Imperio Galáctico en una declaración emitida por Relaciones Públicas del Imperio Galáctico atribuyeron la decisión a la cobardía frente a la superioridad militar imperial. El almirante Conan Antonio Motti opinó que las estimaciones del Presidente sobre el costo de la Estrella de la Muerte eran "ridículamente" elevadas, incluso para un planeta sin las capacidades industriales del Imperio. Los oficiales imperiales también declararon que las afirmaciones de la Tierra de defectos serios en el diseño de la Estrella de la Muerte fueron exageradas, y advirtieron a "elementos sediciosos dentro del Senado Imperial" que ignoren estas afirmaciones. La declaración de Relaciones Públicas del Imperio Galáctico se refirió despectivamente a la Tierra como "pequeña", "agresiva" y "sin un nombre imaginativo". El Gran Moff Wilhuff Tarkin fue citado diciendo que un planeta "primitivo" como la Tierra solo habría perturbado la paz galáctica con una Estrella de la Muerte, a diferencia de un líder "iluminado" como el Emperador Galáctico Palpatine. Apariciones * ''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'''' * [[Star Wars: Yoda Stories|''Star Wars: Yoda Stories]]'' * [[Star Tours: The Adventures Continue|''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue]]'' * [[The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense|''The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense]]'' * * [[Monsters and Aliens from George Lucas|''Monsters and Aliens from George Lucas]]'' Fuentes *The Star Wars Intergalactic Passport'' *''Complete Guide to Star Tours'' * * Notas y referencias Véase también * Lista de referencias de la Tierra en Star Wars Categoría:Planetas del sector Fath